Typical stepping motors have a magnetic pole pattern that repeats multiple times around the circumference of the rotor or stator. The repeating pattern gives rise to significant ambiguity in the position of the rotor for any given drive signal configuration. The ambiguity is typically solved by synchronization with mechanical stops or electronic position sensors.
Thus there is a need for stepping motors with positive position determination without requiring synchronization with mechanical stops or electronic position sensors.